


Catch you 30

by Ginaza



Category: Ultraman Gaia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginaza/pseuds/Ginaza





	Catch you 30

我梦看着飞鸟，觉得近在咫尺，却又是远到抓不住的距离。  
“如果是大古的话他肯定有办法。”我梦呆呆地想，指甲压在手心里。在飞鸟快要走到检票口时突然生出一种冲动，冲过去拽得他撞在墙上。  
“嘶——”飞鸟揉着右臂，像是冒了点火气，瞪着他：“你这是干什么？”  
“你是笨蛋吗？”我梦冲他喊到：“凭什么觉得你的队友不想看到你啊？凭什么擅自决定不再打棒球啊？你一个人自顾自就决定所有东西，凭什么不先问问别人想对你说什么啊？”  
“住嘴。”飞鸟瞪着他：“你又懂什么？”  
“我是没你那么懂！但我知道明年还有甲子园，今年也有的是不愿意服输的人，以及你们需要一个王牌投手，而不是招呼不打就跑掉的人！”  
“你懂什么！”飞鸟抓住我梦的肩：“甲子园每年都有，但队长他们明年就要毕业了。错过了这次机会，他们就再也没有进入职业生涯的机会了！”  
“那你去跟他们说啊！看他们需不需要你用这种方式道歉。难道你觉得你的队友，一起为了棒球训练了两年的队友，是会因为你自毁梦想而觉得开心的人吗？”  
“他们不是！”飞鸟揪着我梦的领子把他抵在墙上，咬着牙说：“但我的错，我必须承担责任。”  
我梦被揪得有点呼吸急促，掰着飞鸟的手使劲吼回去：“怎么承担责任不是你一个人的事！你们是一个队的，你不是一个人。与其自己缩在这里还自我感动得不行，回去面对现实吧笨蛋！”  
“你怎么敢这么说？”飞鸟咬着牙，左手上的青筋迸出来：“你怎么敢？”  
“你用这种傻到不行的方式再伤害他们一次，你怎么敢！”  
他们没意识到自己闹出来的动静太大，别说身边的人纷纷侧目，车站的保安也被吸引了过来。飞鸟还想再吼句什么，被一只手握住了手腕拉开：“好好说话别动手”——把他拉到一边后还顺手理了理我梦的领子。  
飞鸟被猝不及防地拉倒一边，站定后认出来人的脸更是气不打一处来：“我跟我梦说话，关你屁事？”  
“不关我事。”藤宫理了理袖口，慢条斯理地说：“但你再这么下去，保安都要被你召过来了。”  
话音刚落，保安就到了，疑惑地看着他们：“在车站打什么架？”  
“没打架没打架。”我梦赶紧赔着笑脸过去：“就是我朋友情绪有点激动，没事的啊，麻烦您了。”  
“朋友？”保安摇了摇头：“就你声音最响！年轻人火气大的嘞，到这里坐车就坐车——停停停！你们又想怎么着啊？”  
我梦回过头，正看到飞鸟对藤宫横眉冷对，一脸再约一架的样子，赶紧插到两个人的中间：“行了行了，我们出去好好说，成吧？”  
飞鸟黑着脸，一把把车票塞进我梦手里：“都是你，我车误了。”  
“好好好，你的车票我包了，我们先出去吧。”我梦赶紧哄他，推着他往外走去。走到一半的时候被两个学生打扮的女孩子拦住了。一个扎着高挑马尾的女孩兴冲冲地说：“你就是千叶县的王牌投手啊，离近了看更帅嘛。”  
见惯了这种场面的飞鸟此刻却有点愣住，不知道该怎么回。藤宫把我梦拉开，悄悄地说：“很有国民度嘛。”  
我梦把胳膊抽回去，小声问：“你们刚才怎么回事？”  
“我没惹他。”藤宫把手插回兜里。  
“你准备进哪个球队啊？”女孩继续兴奋地问：“听说好多球队对你特别感兴趣？你想好跟谁签约了吗？到时候我还来看你比赛！”  
飞鸟一时无措，喃喃地说：“可是我们输了啊。”  
“不能怪你！”那个女孩赶紧说：“明明就是你们球队限制了你的发挥——”她拍开旁边女孩在后面拉她衣服的手，“本来就是嘛，要是你有更好的配得上你的队友——”  
“我队友的水平甲子园第一强！”飞鸟脸色发青，凶巴巴地说，绕开她们向外走去。那个女孩又气又困惑地站在原地，另一个女孩带着歉意对我梦笑了笑，把她拉走了。我梦紧跑几步，追上飞鸟，和他并肩朝外走去：“你看吧，你这么自责，指不定你的队友也可能是这么想啊。你一声不吭就走了，他们大概会更难过。还是回去吧，啊？”  
飞鸟没有吭声，我梦迅速当他默认，把他塞进了藤宫的后座。直到藤宫坐上驾驶座，飞鸟才如梦初醒地说：“这家伙怎么也在？”  
藤宫拉着安全带，没有说话。我梦忙举起双手说：“不是没告诉你啊，我也是今天才知道他来了。”  
藤宫扭过头，看着我梦：“指路。”  
“哦哦。”我梦说：“我梦先回你队里吧？等下我问问大古在哪里。”他去摸手机，叫了声：“糟糕！又忘了关静音！”  
“这车是谁的呀？”飞鸟挑剔地问：“Lexus？”鸡蛋里挑骨头地努力找着词：“真显摆。”  
藤宫微微一笑，没说什么，点开车载音乐，等着我梦打完电话。飞鸟觉得有点没劲，看着窗外，不说话了。过了会儿又忍不住说：“这音乐听着就犯困。”正好那边我梦挂了电话，对藤宫说：“先直走吧。”转头跟飞鸟解释：“你先回自己队里吧，晚上有空的话再去找你。或者要是今天回去的话告诉我一声啊，车票我包了。”  
飞鸟没答话，过了会儿才问：“你在车站那一套套的道理哪来的？”边说边盯着藤宫的椅背，像是要在上面盯出一个洞。

我梦这才意识到这似乎是第一次发小和男朋友坐在一起，还是挤在狭小的空间，顿时身上像长满了刺，支支吾吾地，突然拍着藤宫的椅背：“开过了开过了，左转左转，哎，下个路口再左转。”  
“麻烦，自己不认识路吗？”飞鸟小声吐槽藤宫。  
“不认识。”藤宫坦坦荡荡地回答道。  
飞鸟无话可说，白眼翻到天上。我梦看着车窗外，低声说：“该右转了。”

 

这一路暗流涌动，幸好有惊无险。飞鸟下车前扔下一句“不准欺负我梦。”走出两步后又回来敲车窗：“你不下来吗？”  
我梦疑惑地问：“要我陪你去吗？”飞鸟哼了一声，剜了藤宫一眼，扭头走了。藤宫靠在车背上，问我梦：“你想去哪转转？我看通天阁离这里不远。”  
“不了，我快累死了。”我梦嘟囔着：“就想回去躺着。”  
“源君也回去了吗？”  
“他说准备去天保山摩天轮那里，年轻人真有活力。”我梦揉着小腿说。  
“好，那带你回去休息。”藤宫发动了车，从后视镜看着他：“你跟飞鸟君说的那些话，该不会也是在骂我吧。”  
我梦脸突然涨红了，听到藤宫在前面说：“我答应你，以后不会这样了。”  
这话听得我梦鼻头一酸，蹭到藤宫后面把脸靠在他的椅背上。藤宫问：“怎么了？”  
“我就是觉得，有些事努力了也未必有好的结果。我还是挺幸运的。”我梦低声说。  
藤宫顿了下，说：“下车再感怀吧。你这样我会分心。”  
我梦脸上腾着热气，捂着脸倒了回去，想：“莫名其妙。”  
车开得平稳，他窝在后座，看着后视镜里藤宫的脸，心里想：“他把头发染回来了？”但丝毫不想给藤宫再说自己让他分心的机会，就忍住没说。CD放出来的乐声轻柔舒缓，每个节奏都踏在他最放松的地方，不知不觉就合上眼睡了过去，直到被藤宫拍醒。  
“唔。”我梦揉着眼睛从车里钻出来：“这是你住的地方啊？”  
“嗯。”藤宫说：“你先在这里休息一会儿。”  
“哦，好。”我梦迷迷糊糊下了车，跟着藤宫上去，迅速冲了个澡，趴到了床上，心里还在想：“果然是高级宾馆，床就是舒服。”  
大概是在车上已经睡过的原因，这一觉并不算踏实。隐隐约约能听到空调呼呼的风声，卫生间哗哗的水声，又有隐隐的纸页翻动声传来，分不清到底是梦还是现实。只是一直沉在这里，一个半梦半醒的境地。在这里也能隐约感受到自己被目光抓住又被放开，能觉出身边有细微的沙沙声，能听到刻意被放轻放缓的脚步。这一切都没有什么特别的意义，却能在脑内激起触电般的颤栗，一直从脊柱滚下去。最后他睁开眼睛，看到阳光已经染了微黄。  
藤宫歪在阳台边的沙发上，闭着眼睛，胸口微微起伏，一本书摊开在手边。我梦压住呼吸走过去，弯下腰看他。他骨相清俊，鼻梁高挺，眉毛飞入鬓角，这么瘦的时候有种说不出的好看，看得我梦想伸手去戳一戳他的脸。  
“怎么吃的，那么瘦。”他在心里嘀咕着，视线转到藤宫的嘴唇上，不由想起了前几次的吻。都突发而至，过后大脑一片空白，如同囫囵吞枣，留不下滋味。  
“偷偷亲一下他不知道的吧。”我梦闭着气凑过去，心“砰砰”跳着，没注意近在咫尺的藤宫的呼吸声也停住了。  
“就一下。”他在心里给自己打气，又凑近了点。脸颊微微作痒，是睫毛的颤动刮擦出的轻柔触感。——等等，睫毛在动？  
我梦“噌”地退开：“你醒着的吧？装什么睡？”  
歪在沙发上的藤宫睁开眼睛，不紧不慢地说：“不装睡怕碍着你事啊。”语调十二分理直气壮，嘴角弯得像成功偷到鸡的狐狸。  
“谁说睁眼就妨碍了！”我梦扑过去，压住藤宫，被藤宫揽住肩膀。我梦边亲边想，怎么感觉像是被下了套。但是口感太好，像是舔化蜜糖，也就没功夫跟他计较。  
亲着亲着，我梦突然觉得有什么顶住他的腿，顶得他像是触电般一弹，直起了身。藤宫用手遮住眼，微微懊恼地说：“你让一让，我去下洗手间。”  
我梦嘴唇被压得比平常红润，闪着水泽，一动不动，只是看着他，然后又抱住脖子，吻了上去。  
藤宫没有动，手搭在我梦有点僵硬的背上：“你这样，我会当你是默认了。”  
“默认就默认。”我梦含含糊糊地说，脸埋在藤宫颈侧。说实话，少年情窦初开，也不是没有情欲燃起的时候。埋在被子里自我解决也不是没有过。但说起实打实的“做”，还是有点发怵，仿佛是个十分隆重又谨慎的仪式。但今天不知为何，突然患得患失，只想更抓紧藤宫一点。  
藤宫抱起他，把他压在床上，手放在他的腰上，感受着肌肉的绷紧，问：“你紧张吗？”  
我梦此刻快僵硬成铁板一块，嗓音却如受热融化的蜜糖：“疼不疼？”  
“有点吧。之后就不疼了。”藤宫撑在他上面，轻轻顺着他的头发：“要吗？”  
“废话。”我梦闭着眼，下身也不知不觉挺立起来，跟小藤宫打了个招呼。“别太过分啊，我还要回去的。”


End file.
